1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brewing apparatus, and more particularly to a unique improved brewing device which allows the coffee granules to be brewed or steeped at a specific temperature for a specific predetermined time period, whereby the coffee granules are automatically separated from the brewed coffee--all within the brew pot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that various problems and difficulties are being encountered in providing suitable means for brewing or making coffee in a more efficient and economical manner, so that a much higher percentage of desirable soluble solids or substance can be extracted from the coffee granules during the brewing process.
There are many known methods for brewing coffee, such as percolation whereby hot water is oozed or trickled through various grades of ground coffee, by the well known drip method, or by the decoction method--better known as "steeping".
However, most of the known available brewing devices have features that restrict their use, and they are often complicated to operate and expensive to maintain. For example, most of the known devices do not provide suitable means to extract the full essence from the granules in the form of soluble solids, so that an appreciable amount of coffee is wasted because it is not utilized to the fullest extent.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a tremendous need for a device which brews coffee in a more efficient manner, so that the amount of granules required could be considerably reduced.